Hero's Destiny 3: Dr Xicia's Androids
Overview Dr. Xicia has made Androids that will destroy the planet, HERE WE GO AGAIN!! Returning Characters Nickolas the Hedgehog (nickolasds) Dillian the Hedgehog(nickolasds) Nate the Hedgehog (nickolasds) Lunari the Echidna (Lunari64) Rosa the Hedgehog (64) Lexie the Fox (64) New Characters Android 84: Code-Name Supernova (DS) Android 76: Code-Name Ice-Age (DS) Android 54: Code-Name Metallic Hammer (DS) Cydik the Techno-Hedgehog (DS) Dr. Xicia (DS) Cellular (DS) Part 1: Back to the Dojo Nick was training when Justin walked in. "Nick." Justin said in a serious tone. "Yo." Nick said. "Nick!" Justin yelled. "Doorbell." Nick said going to the door. "Hey Nick." Dillian said. "Hey Dillian." Nick said walking back in with him. Lunari walked in afterwards. On her travels, she had decided to stop in. "Oh hey Lunari!" Nick said as Nate came in through the roof. "Oh, it's the couple." "Couple?" Dillian and Justin said in sync before Nick explained it through telepathy. Lunari knew she could do one of two things: be arrogant and angry, or be a smart*ss. She decided on option 2. "Nate, do I detect jealousy in your voice?" "OH-HO LOOK AT MS. LITTLE TOUGH CHICK HERE!" Nate said angerly. Lunari held her hands up in the air. "I'm not saying I'm tough, Nate. I'm saying that you're single." She said, her tone suggesting her lack of worry. "I WILL HIT YOU THROUGH A WALL." Nate said angered she kept calling him single. "Right. Because I care." Lunari said, sarcastically. She knew well that she was going to get herself hurt if she kept this up, but she had to put Nate in his place. "I WILL RIP YOU A GRAVE!" Nate said. Lunari was getting annoyed, so she decided to use a little tactic she had been practicing. Using her telepathy, she made a LOUD snapping sound in Nate's head. The sound was disorienting, from how loud it was. "What the?" Nate said angerly still. "Well I am activating my mind block." "Hmph. Fine." Lunari said, walking away. Nate shot a litte Energy Ball at Lunari disintegrating her dress, then laughed. Lunari was wearing leggings and a t-shirt underneath, however, so she was well covered. She continued to walk away, not even bothering to turn around and look at Nate, or any of them. Nick bitch-slapped Nate then ran up to Lunari. "I apologize for, him, existing." Nick said. "No need to apologize. It's not your fault." She said. "I know, but, we all wish he was never born." Nick said. Lunari let off a small sigh. "True." She said. "I'm heading to my cliff now." Nick said. "Okay." Lunari replied. "You coming?" Nick asked. "Sure!" Lunari replied. "K then!" Nick said teleporting them to the cliff. Lunari took a seat on the edge of the cliff, the way she liked it. Nick sat on the edge also. "Hm. You usually sit on the bench." Lunari pointed out, but her tone suggested that it didn't matter. "True." Nick said. "Not like it matters anyways..." Lunari said, relaxed. "So, what's up?" Nick asked casually. "Not much. You?" Lunari answered. "Nothing." Nick said. "Just the usual, huh?" Lunari responded. "It's really boring." Nick said. Lunari sighed, relaxed. "Oh hey Lunari! I've been meaning to show you something." Nick said, he turned into his Super Form. "Look at the sun." A small part of the sun broke off, about the size of your fist and came down to them, Nick put it in a Jar, then a small part of it was yellow and said 'Lunari'. "Cool right?" Nick said turning back to normal, he gave the jar to Lunari. "Wow! Thanks!" Lunari replied. "No Problem!" Nick said. "I can move the sun in my super form." "How-" Lunari was about to say, but she stopped herself. "Nevermind. Just keep being awesome." "I have Pyrokinesis ya know!" Nick said. "And I will keep being awesome! Huh?" Nick's wrist com started beeping. "I should probably take this." "I know you have pyro-" Lunari said, but got interrupted by her wrist com beeping. "First I interrupt myself, then I get interrupted by my wrist com. Great." She snarked, before taking the call. "Hello? Nick?" A Female Voice said. "Oh my god, Quinn!" Nick said. "Nick!" The Female voice said. "Where've ya been?" Nick asked the Hedgehog known as Quinn. "We haven't talked since 5th grade!" "I know!" Quinn said. "Hm?" Lunari hummed, looking over. "Nick, I'm actually on the way to your dojo." Quinn said. "Oh, I'll be there." Nick said. "Bye Quinn!" Nick hung up. "Who was that?" Lunari asked. "My friend Quinn!" Nick said. "I almost got her to be my Girlfriend, but then well, 5th grade ended." "Ah. I see." Lunari replied. Nick teleported them back to the Dojo, and A Blonde Hedgehog with Blue eyes and skin the same shade as Nick was standing infront of the door. Lunari waved. "Hello!" "Hello!" Quinn said. "Who are you?" Nick came up to Quinn. "This is my friend Lunari." Nick said. "Nice to meet you!" Lunari said, doing a small curtsy. "Nice to meet you to!" Quinn said. Part 2: The Panel "Guys, Dr. Xicia is having a panel at the science convention!" Justin said. "The scientist?" Dillian said. "No the Flapjack." Justin said sarcastically. "But he has an Android that may malfunction, so I need you to go there." "Okay! I'll come too!" Lunari replied. Justin teleported them to the panel. Lunari looked around. "Okay, where's this doctor guy?" Lunari asked. "Hopefully he isn't as bad as Dr. Eggman..." Lunari thought to herself, clearly placing little faith in this doctor. "There!" Nick said pointing to a Brown Hedgehog with a tall hat and a white Mustache and white Beard. The panel started. "Hello everybody, I am Doctor Xicia, and this is Android 54, and is a girl." he pointed to a large white Hedgehog about his height (which is as tall as Nick who is as tall as Lunari.) who wheres a red pointed hat. Then, Metal doors locked everyone in! "She will now destroy you all. AHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Xicia said. "Hey!" Nick said. "Prepare to die." Android 54 said in a voice exactly like Android 19 from DBZ, then started blow stuff up. "Lo and behold, I was right." Lunari thought to herself. She started firing electric shots at the android. But then, Nate came floating down and attacked the android! Lunari carefully continued firing, avoiding hitting Nate. Nick fired a blast, Xicia fell down, and 54 fled the scene, Nick put his foot on Xicia and charged a blast. "Do you promise not to hurt anyone ever again?" Nick said. "Yes!" Xicia said as Nick let him go. "Not really." Xicia than fled. As soon as Xicia left, Lunari started to look for him with her telepathic abilities. No such luck. Part 3: Nick vs. Nate "God damn it Nick!" Nate said. "That is the last time you let someone get away because your to much of a softy! If you won't lead this planet to victory then I will! And to be a leader, you need to beat the current one." Nate flew and punched Nick in the face through a wall. "Guys! We have more important things to worry about! Stop fighting!" Lunari said, using telepathy to get their attention. But Nate ignored and fought Nick, beating him up. Meanwhile, Rosa was nearby, and saw Xicia fleeing away. Getting suspicious, she followed. Nick came flying by Lunari leaving a trail of blood from his nose, and mouth. Lunari avoided the blood, looking rather disgusted. (She's even more squeamish than me!) But then, she sensed someone... familiar. She ran out to see. It was Rosa! "Rosa!" Lunari called out. "Come on, we've got to go." Rosa said, grabbing Lunari's hand as Rosa ran past. "L-Lunari... Not gonna h-help? K d-den." Nick said getting up. Lunari turned back towards Nick. "Sorry Rosa, I've got to help him." She said, breaking free of Rosa's grip. She ran back over to Nick. Rosa ran off, still trying to chase after Xicia. Nate flew right at Nick, but then kicked Lunari through another wall. "Oh you son of a bitch!" Nick said. Lunari was hurt badly, but she had to help. Using her spirit form, she joined with Nick. Nate kicked Lunari's spirit back into her body. Lunari's spirit went back to her body. The kick had keft Lunari unconscious. "Bitch." Nate said before getting hit by Nick. Rosa continued chasing Xicia, but he was too far ahead of her. She stopped, catching her breath. Nick and Nate started having an EVEN Fight, eventually Nick and Nate had a beam clash. Lunari slowly started to wake up, and watched the fight. "FIRE BEATS LIGHTNING!" Nick said as the his Beam beat Nate's Beam. "BUT WAIT LIGHTNING CREATES FI- OH SHIT!" Nate said before blowing up, then falling down, then kept attacking Nick. Lunari was hurt, but she couldn't just sit around. She fired a few electric shocks at Nate, carefully avoiding hitting Nick. Nick turned Super. "What the!?" Nate said before getting hit by Super Nick for awhile. "Really? Super? REALLY?!?!?!?!?!" Lunari used her spirit form again, hoping she could actually do something helpful. She joined with Nick again. Then Nate kicked her away again, Then Nate got knocked out by Nick. "Well that was fuuuuuuun" Nick said sarcastically. "Hey Lunari! Still alive back there?" "Nick..." Lunari said, weakly. "Yes? Alright then!" Nick said walking over to her. "Come on let's go." Nick picked Lunari up and teleported back to the Dojo. "Thanks, Nick." Lunari said. "No, Problem." Nick said. "So many people have been able to manipulate my spirit. How?" Lunari thought to herself, a bit worried. "I'll have to keep practicing." Part 4: Xicia After three hours Justin called everyone. "Guys, I found Xicia." Justin said teleporting them there. Lunari started to focus, looking for Xicia. "Over there!" Nick said before grabbing Lunari's hand and chasing Dr. Xicia. Lunari followed, stumbling every now and again because she couldn't run as fast. Eventually Nick blasted Xicia, causing him to fall down. "Alright Cut the Crap 'Professer'." Nick said. "Time for you to die!" "O Rly?" Xicia said. "Metallic Hammer, Destroy them." Android 54 came out of nowhere, the Dillian kicked her from above then backflipped landing next to Nick. "Dillian when'd you get here?" Nick asked. "As soon as he stopped moving." Dillian said. "Whatever." Nick said turning Super. "Bring it on!" Lunari used her Lightning form. "It's on!" She said. She quickly started firing a barrage of electric shots at the android. Nick fired at it aswell, but all the shots were absorbed! then fired as a blast! "Sh!t!" Nick said dodging the blast. Nick dashed at the android, then got slammed down. "Grr." Nick said. The Android kicked Nick in the head with the force to crack a mountain in half! Then Nate came hovering down. "Nate!" Nick said getting up. "What do you want!" "Silly Android!" Nate said. "Killing Nick is for Nate!" "The Fu-" Xicia said before getting cut off by Nate. "Now, See my TRUE POWER!" Nate said, he got into a normal ki charging stance, then, a yellow aura ingulfed him as he turned Super! Lunari looked surprised, but she shook it off. "Now, I will kill you." Nate said before attacking the Android. Lunari took a quick look behind her, and noticed Nick. "Nick! Are you okay?" She asked, running over to him. "Yea, except my F*CKING SKULL IS CRACKED!" Nick said, turning back to his normal state. Lunari used her spirit form, joining with nick. She surged her power through him, and his wounds started to heal. Nate ripped off and the Androids arms and Bitch-slapped her with her own arms. Pushing the limits of her own power, Lunari continued to heal Nick's wounds. Healing this way, however, drained her very quickly. The Android started to run but Nate flew upwards. "Feel My WRATH!" Nate said charging a Ball of Energy. "Feel Nate's Star Ball!" Nate shot it and then the Android's head was all that was left. "Who wants to play soccer?" Nate said kicking the head at Xicia. Lunari, still healing Nick, wasn't really paying attention to the battle. The head hit Xicia square in the face. "Goal." Nate said walking to him, he kicked of the tall hat Revealing Xicia was an Android! Rosa had finally caught up, and kicked Xicia in the back. "GRRR!" Xicia Growled knowing he was surrounded. Nate Smashed Xicia's Brain case, thus smashing his brain, thus killing him, then Nate turned back to normal. "And that's how you take out a boss." Rosa quoted. Then, she looked over and noticed Nick. She gasped. "Is he alright?" She asked, running over. "I'm Fine." Nick said. "Haven't seen you in a while." Rosa said, helping Nick to his feet. Lunari, however, was exhausted. She would probably have to stay in her spirit form for a while, just to regain her strength. "Haven't seen you since Xicorith." Nick said. Dillian teleported them to the Dojo. "Wow. Feels like it's been forever since I've been here." Rosa stated. "Try about a year." Nick said. Part 5: The Androids "Uhh, Guys, there are three more Android Sightings." Dillian said. "What?" Nick said. "Yea, come look at this!" Dillian said. "Huh?" Rosa said, coming over to Dillian. "There is one with Pyro-Kinesis, and one who has Cyro-Kinesis who is also a girl." Dillian said. "Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis. Got it." Rosa said, memorizing. "I'll take Mr. Fire!' Nick said teleporting to him. "Well, I'll take Ice then." Rosa said. Nick started fighting the Fire guy, after awhile, he won. Lunari was finally starting to regain her strength. "Nice job, Nick." "No, What about the third one and Rosa?" Nick said teleporting to Rosa. Rosa was fighting the Cyrokinetic Android, and they appeared to be evenly matched. Nick was about to step in but then Dillian came in from a Symbol and Dropkicked the Android, then blew it up. "Well, that's that. Thanks." Rosa said. "No Problem." Dillian said. Nick teleported them to the third android, who was destroyed quickly. "Well done." Rosa said, encouragingly. "I Kn- What the Hell is that!" Nick said pointing to Cellular, he looked like Cell from DBZ as a Hedgehog, he had a flashback to when he had the visions, this was the giant bug-like creature. "Hello there..." Cellular said. "Kind of sounds like me." Lunari joked. "Who are you?" Rosa asked, with a harsh tone. "I am Cellular, I also have these five." Cellular said holding 54, 76, 84 and the other one aswell as Xicia, before his tail absorbed them making him like perfect Cell as a hedgehog. "Now you will either Die, or DIE!" "Suuuuuure....." Rosa snarked. Then Cellular teleported and kicked Rosa in the face through a few mountains. Rosa winced. "Ow...." She said. Lunari, with renewed strength, was ready to help Nick. Nick's hands started to shimmer with spiritual energy. Cellular, having DNA from other's who manipulated her spirit, pulled her out. Nick turned Super as Nate arrived and did the same then after awhile Nate was knocked out and Nick was Bleeding from his mouth, arm, lip and nose. "Gah." Nick said, hurt real bad. Lunari was stubborn, and went back to Nick. She had figured out a way to anchor herself there, so she couldn't be manipulated.